


use some brains, now protect him

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Chess, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, jason's better than them all, that's the plot, the author loves mendel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: our tight knit family and their relationship with chess. aka, horny for power?





	use some brains, now protect him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

“So the Bishop can move any amount of squares but only diagonal, and the Queen-”

Whizzer huffed, picking up the piece that looked like a castle- hang on, it's coming- the  _ rook,  _ and fiddling with it absentmindedly. Marvin glared at him.

“Whiz. Whizzer. Whizzer Brown. Pretty boy.” 

Whizzer was purposefully ignoring him at this point, going to the extent of throwing the chess piece in the air and catching it.

Sighing, Marvin moved his piece. “My rook has you in check, and even if you move your king it’ll be, uh. Checkmate.” 

The taller brunette finally looked up, staring at him. “Thank  _ god,  _ we’ve been doing this for  _ hours _ .”

Marvin groaned. “You told me you wanted to learn!”

“No, I wanted to watch you explain the rules, because you're hot when you know about things. I thought you’d explain them and I’d understand and then win, but you're still winning. How are you still so hot when you're winning?” 

Smirking, Marvin took the chess piece out of Whizzer’s hand. 

“How are you still hot when you lose?” He mirrored Whizzer’s question.

Whizzer shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant. “I didn't lose. I got you,” he cut off for a moment, watching as Marvin’s eyes darkened. “I got you looking unfairly hot, which I'm still mad at. I'm meant to be the hot one.”

Marvin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. His shirt was much more tasteful today, plain and pale blue. His sleeves were rolled up to show his forearms. Whizzer gulped.

“You always do this, Whiz. You ask me to teach you, and I do. I tell you what to do, god, I must've told you what to do at least ten times.” 

Whizzer rested his elbows on the table, looking down. “You're in charge. It's nice. With racquetball I win, but with chess I kinda like you beating me.”

This seemed to please Marvin immensely, he was a huge fan of winning.

“Y’know, there are other ways for me to be in charge…” he trailed off. 

Whizzer smiled, playing along. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” Marvin’s hand flew up to tangle in his hair and scratch at his scalp. Whizzer shut his eyes. 

“Bedroom?” He asked breathlessly.

“Maybe we could stay here…?”

Whizzer opened his eyes. “Are you suggesting we screw… on the table… where the chess board is?”

Marvin blinked. “Yeah.” He looked away from Whizzer, afraid he’d said the wrong thing.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Take my shirt off, speed up!”

Marvin didn't have to be asked twice.

~~~~

Being alone in the Weisenbachfeld’s living room was an odd experience. Mendel and Jason were playing Mario Kart in the latter mentioned’s bedroom, and Trina was washing the dishes from the dinner they had eaten just fifteen minutes earlier. Marvin and Whizzer had just waved them goodbye, hands entwined as they hopped in a cab.

The room felt empty without the family bustling around- but pieces of them were everywhere, even those who lived elsewhere. On the coffee table was one of Trina’s romance novels, Jason’s headphones lay just opposite, and on the back of the sofa was one of Mendel’s ratty old cardigans and Whizzer’s pale pink scarves. 

And on a small, rounded table, a chess board. Marvin’s chess board, to be precise. The one at Marvin and Whizzer’s house was a gift from Whizzer for the other’s birthday, so Marvin passed on his board to Jason. 

Charlotte sat down at the rounded table, beckoning Cordelia over. She shook her head vigorously, blonde hair bouncing. 

“Why not? It'd be fun!” Charlotte insisted. 

Sitting opposite cautiously but leaning away from the board, Cordelia huffed, “Not fun. We should just wait for Trina, she’ll come back with wine.”

“It  _ is  _ fun. I learned in school, but I haven't played in years. I’m hardly a master.” She chuckled, moving her pawn.

Cordelia rolled her eyes then moved the queen forward. 

“No, honey. Look-” Charlotte pointed to the queen. “It can’t jump over other pieces, you need to move other stuff first-”

She sat back in a sulk, her arms crossed. “I don't get this shit, it's so  _ boring.  _ I mean, I wish I could just hop across the board like those crazy chess freaks. Like checkers!”

There was a pause as Charlotte leant forward in thought. 

“Huh. Okay, so that Queen there? The one you just moved?” 

Cordelia nodded.

“She can't jump because she's like, a classy lady- and the knight can because he's on a horse. The pawns are your slaves, and the rook goes straight, not like us. And the bishop… the bishop…”

“-Goes diagonal like you two.” Trina said from the doorway, holding a bottle of wine. 

She placed the bottle on the coffee table, fishing a lip balm out of her pocket to apply as she made her way over to the pair. Trina kissed the top of Cordelia’s head. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. Have some wine.” 

Trina poured a glass, and Cordelia got out of her chair, crossing to the opposite side of the table to sit in Charlotte’s lap. 

“You two are so cute.” Trina said dreamily.

“We’re all cute.” Charlotte responded.

“All? Uh, Marvin?” 

“Mendel?” asked Cordelia.

Charlotte nodded. “Marvin's cute, Trina. You married him!”

“I divorced him!”

“He is cute, though. I'm gay, but I'm not blind.” 

“And what about Mendel?” Cordelia repeated, her hand going up to play with Charlotte’s hair.

“Mendel is adorable!” Charlotte cried.

“I may be biased, but he's super cute. He grabbed my ass today, no one’s done that in  _ years!” _ Trina gushed.

“You and I have very different ideas about what  _ cute  _ means. And Trina, you just need a good fuck.” 

Trina gasped. “Cordelia!”

~~~

Through a mouthful of toothpaste, Jason called, “Mendel! I have a question!”

Mendel was in the bathroom in what seemed like a flash. “Am I being asked advice? Because you know I normally charge for that, right?” He joked.

Jason rolled his eyes, spitting his toothpaste into the sink. “I'm just wondering, could you talk to girls in school? Because this kid told me today that girls are like, aliens to boys and I think that's bullsh- crap.”

The taller man (albeit only by a fraction) snorted. “So, I couldn't talk to girls and I still can't. Sometimes I get scared of talking to your mom. But they're not like,  _ aliens.  _ Seems like your friend’s got a hyperbole problem.”

“Oh, he's not my friend. He tried to eat deodorant.”

He nodded, bobbing his head. “Good to know. Night, kid.”

“Night, dad.”

As he made his way downstairs, Mendel became increasingly aware of how lucky he was. He had somehow managed to wrangle himself a family, a friend who was almost a brother to him and his boyfriend who was… growing on him, a  _ son,  _ and…

_ Trina. _

She was swaying over to him, pulling her dark locks from her ponytail and reaching out her arms to wrap around his neck.

“Hey, honey.”

“You're beautiful.” he blurted. Trina laughed lightly, kissing him softly on the mouth. She pulled him over to the table that housed the chess board, sitting down and watching him. 

“Really?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“Mhm. Come on, I'll let you be white.”

They played casually for awhile, without really any strategy. But Mendel watched as Trina became more focused, dark hair falling in her face and eyes narrowing.

In fact, he spent so long staring at her, he didn't even notice he was being well and truly thrashed. He always forgot Trina was good at chess, she had told him in the past her father had played and then Marvin had taught her properly so she could play with Jason. She was  _ gorgeous _ , and Mendel was-

“You're losing.” Trina pointed out.

“I haven't been paying attention. I've been watching you.”

She leaned forward on her elbows, cupping Mendel’s cheek. “Your move.”

They played on for awhile, but it was futile.

“Checkmate.”

Alright, so he had a thing for his wife playing chess. He had a thing for his wife playing a  _ board game _ , get a  _ grip,  _ Weisenbachfeld-

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked.

“That was so hot.”

Trina smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks. “Wow, I thought only Marvin and Whizzer had a chess kink, but I guess not.”

Mendel nibbled his lip. “I don't have a chess kink. I have a  _ you  _ kink.” 

“You're such a dork.” She stood up pulled Mendel out of his chair, and his lips immediately attached themselves to her neck.

“You're right. You're so out of my league, Trin, oh my god.” 

She nodded. “I am. Now take your shirt off.”

~~~

Jason didn't play chess alone anymore. There was always someone to play with him. Cordelia- chaos, Charlotte- logical, yet she forgot the rules, Mendel- also forgetful, not enough patience, Whizzer- learning, slowly, Trina- strategic once she put her mind to it, and…

Marvin. The only person he had only ever beat once or twice. Their brains were too similar, too competitive, too fast paced. Although Jason was emotional and slightly frantic like Trina, he got his wit, quick thinking and  _ passion  _ from Marvin.

I mean, he didn't know where he got his love for women or baseball from. Perhaps Mendel and Whizzer, or maybe they were uniquely Jason.

“Good move, kid- god I'm getting old.”

“One more move then it's checkmate!” Jason cried.

Mendel, Trina and Whizzer sat on the couch. Mendel’s head was on Trina’s shoulder, Whizzer’s arm was linked with Trina’s. 

“I love him so much…” Whizzer whispered dreamily.

“Yeah, me too. Hey, if it wasn't for you, we’d still be together.” Trina chuckled.

“Thank you!” Mendel said, ruffling Whizzer’s hair.

He pointed at the psychiatrist. “Don't ever do that again. Don't you ever touch my hair again.”

Trina joined in, playing with Whizzer’s brown locks.

“Fuck off! I spent time on thi-”

“Checkmate!” Jason called from the other side of the room, laughing as Marvin mocked crying.

The three sat back, watching. Jason hopped over to the couch, sitting on the edge. Marvin sat next to Whizzer, dropping a kiss to his forehead. 

“You're so cute.” Whizzer whispered.

“We’re all cute. Y'know, if you like. Squint.” added Marvin, chuckling. 

Jason would brag about beating Marvin for another week, Mendel would pester Trina to play chess in “ _ one of those Negligé things _ ” and Whizzer would find an unexpected bruise on his back from where a piece poked him in from his and Marvin’s chess board escapades.

Alright, maybe they were a little cute.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write, usually i don't write everyone but i thought I'd have a go! comments and kudos make my day, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
